The ties that bind
by Elly Phantomhive
Summary: Life for the King and Queen is perfect except for one thing; they have no children. The King resorts to desperate measures to help his wife conceive but it comes with a heavy price. One that could rip their family apart and destroy their kingdom. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something I've wanted to try for a while now, I love fairy tales all the original Grimm brothers and Hans Christian Anderson are best, they all have a dark twist and that's what I love. Anyway I thought I'd give this a shot, and I hope you like it!**

The night was dark and stormy as they always were when sinister things were afoot. Thick grey thunder clouds rolled across the sky, pregnant with rain and misery. A small rundown cottage stood on the edge of the cliffs, facing the sea. The cobbled walls covered with rot and the thatched roof leaking. As lighting streaked across the sky the cottage's inhabitant prepared herself, very soon she would have an important visitor. She must make sure she had all the necessary things to "help" him. A cruel smile tainted her beauty as she thought of events to come and how they would work in her favour.

Sereitei was a prosperous kingdom, its beautiful landscapes and architecture was envied far and wide. The King and Queen of Sereitei were fair and just and loved their subjects. Crime was nonexistent and everyone lived in harmony. And yet this kingdom was not perfect, for the king had no heir, Queen Unohana had not bore him any children. The queen had seen many physicians and each time she saw the sadness in their eyes as they told her the same thing; she was barren. Queen Unohana would never bear King Isshin's children. Each time her heart broke into smaller shards as the hope that someone would be able to cure her was crushed. All she ever wanted was to be a mother, to feel the tiny life grow inside her, the product of her and her husband's love.

The king didn't blame her of course, he loved her with all his heart and wanted nothing more than her happiness, well almost nothing.

Everybody in the kingdom knew of the witch that lived of the witch that lived on the edge of the cliffs, even king Isshin. The king didn't want to enlist her help as it always came with a price. But as the king paced the halls of his palace he decided he could no longer watch the overwhelming sadness that consumed his wife.

Once his mind was made up the king was determined. He readied his black stallion, Engetsu, and set off for the run down cottage on the cliffs.

Isshin knew that he was close when beautiful green pastures gave way to dry arid earth and tall evergreen trees were replaced by dry twisted branches. Engetsu became restless and agitated as the witch Rangiku's hovel came into view. Deciding it would be unfair on the beast to force it any further Isshin dismounted and tied Engetsu to the nearest tree, going the rest of the way by foot.

Rangiku smiled to herself. He was almost here, she could barely contain herself. A hesitant knock on her door alerted her to king Isshin's presence.

"Enter" Her voice was silky and seductive. Isshin pushed her door and walked inside the dingy living space. King Isshin's breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful, not a patch on his wife, but beautiful all the same.

Rangiku had long blonde hair which she wore loose around her shoulders. She had striking blue eyes identical to chips of ice that contrasted with her ruby red heart shaped mouth. The simple black dress that she wore clung to her curvy body.

King Isshin knew that this was a reuse however, her beauty was not natural her beauty a by product of the magic she used. The king was about to speak only to be stopped by a slim hand held in the air.

"Hush King Isshin. I know the reason for which you are here. The Queen can bare you no children" The king visibly flinched.

"It's true"

"You must take this vial and pour its contents into her tea and have her drink it. Afterwards you must lay with her and a baby will be conceived."

The king couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. With this he could make his love happy. Their family could finally be complete. King Isshin reached for the fluorescent pink potion in the witches other hand, only for it to be moved from his reach.

"Your baby comes at a price dear King"

Isshin's smile faltered. "What do you want? I have money."

The witch waved her hand. "What I want is not money King Isshin. Two babies will be born of this potion. My price is one of your sons."

There were too many emotions flying through Isshin Kurosaki's body and mind, each one visible on his face as the witch Rangiku watched him with her icy blue eyes.

What should he do? King Isshin was frozen in his thoughts, he didn't want to give away one of his children but without this potion he would have no children and his wife would wither away in front of his eyes and that he couldn't bear.

"You will accept nothing else?"

The witch kept a serious face, a mask for inside she was dancing with glee. "I will not."

The king hesitated. "... Ok. I'll agree to your terms witch."

"Excellent." The witch handed Isshin the potion. "Exactly nine months from now I will come to the palace to collect my fee."

The king shuddered, how could she talk about a baby like it was nothing more than a pouch of coins? He almost reconsidered there and then, but thoughts of a perfect family changed his mind. Besides he could always throw her in prison once the babies were born. If anything went wrong in the pregnancy he needed her consultation. At least that's what the king told himself.

The journey back home seemed to go by faster than the one to the witch's cottage. The weight of the vial was monumental, but now his wife could be happy. This was all for her, he loved her with all his heart, Isshin would do anything for her. If this is what it took for her to be happy then he would do it. Regardless of the consequences.

Thunder clapped as King Isshin and Engetsu made their way down the treacherous road back to the palace. The king blissfully unaware of the pain and heartache his choices would bring.

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know if I should carry this on or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all: this chapter is short. But its building up to something which i didnt want to rush or squidge into the end of a chapter i wanted it to take a whole chapter on its own. Writing the next chapter is going to be challenging for me to because i've never done it myself so i can only hazard a guess as to how it feels. But i will research it and hopefully i'll pull off something great lol (i'm keeping it a secret on purpose hahaha ) but i hope you like this chapter its kinda filler for the next chapter so for that i'm sorry ! XD **

**More updates coming soon! Possibly today but no promises. :P **

_**oOo**_

King Isshin stood in the kitchens of his palace, for the first time in his life he'd made his wife tea. As he stared at the steaming cup he pondered, was this really worth risking everything for? Should he even tell Retsu what he was doing or let it be surprise? Half his mind wanted to march right up there, potion in hand and let her make the choice herself but the other half disagreed. What would she think of him if she knew the price he agreed to pay? How would he hide it from her when the time came if he didn't confess now? Isshin couldn't bare it if she hated him for it; divorce was unheard of in Sereitei so they would be stuck together with her hating him in silence for the rest of her days. If he was honest with himself he wanted children as much as his beloved and he loved his kingdom. Isshin couldn't bare it if some distant relative to take over the throne when his time was eventually at an end. They would not carry on his legacy the way sons could. No the way _a_ son could. He had to give the other away Isshin would have to get used to the idea that although his wife would carry twins, he would only have one child.

The weight of the world was on his shoulders but even though he couldn't hurt the one he loved most in the world he could bare this pain no longer and before he had time to back out King Isshin tipped the contents of the tiny glass vial into his wife's nightly tea, and decided that what happened between him and the witch Rangiku would stay between him and the witch Rangiku.

Queen Retsu was sat at the window staring out at the kingdom, as she often did when sleep eluded her. She wore a floor length white night gown, which even whilst sitting hid her bare feet from view. So deep in thought was the queen that she didn't hear the chamber door creek open or the soft footfalls of her husband who was about to change their lives forever. Had she known what fate was about to throw at her she probably wouldn't have smiled at her husband so lovingly as he finally caught her attention, or accepted the hot tea that was strangely bitter. The queen wouldn't have dismissed the little voice in the back of her head that questioned why a man she had known her whole life was suddenly bringing her tea, when she doubted that he even knew where the kitchen was before tonight. She certainly would have rejected his advances when she finished her beverage and sent him to one of the many guest rooms when he tried to lay with her. As it happened Queen Retsu was blissfully unaware of what fate had in store for her and accepted the offering of tea, spending the night in the throes of passion, with the man she vowed to spend the rest of her life with. The man she loved with her heart, soul and every fibre of her being. In her eyes Isshin Kurosaki could do no wrong, but she was about to find out just how wrong she was.

And so it was known across the kingdom of Sereitei that Queen Retsu was with child, with not only one but to healthy babies and parties were held for a week in celebration of the joyous news. The king would have not only one but two healthy heirs to his throne and two strapping sons to carry on his legacy, and Queen Retsu would finally know the gift of motherhood.

Day by day the two boys grew bigger inside their mother and day by day the king hoped and prayed that they would continue to do so. King Isshin hoped he would never need to call upon the witch for help, for he knew it would also come with a price and he didn't have anything else to give as Rangiku had no interest in his money.

Thankfully he had no need for the witches help and nine months passed in the blink of an eye as the due date approached with the speed of a runaway train. It was almost time.

Queen Retsu was asleep, taking an afternoon nap (she often felt fatigued during the day) when cramps across the top of her womb awoke her. The pain spread to her back and at first she was worried until it stopped and a wetness spread across the sheets beneath her before the pain returned again. Queen Retsu had gone into labour.

_**oOo**_

**See what i mean about filler? XD please R&R as usual :] Next chapter should be sometime next week :) if not during the week then by the weekend definately! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**So my mom was supposed to help me with the foundation knowledge for this chapter (the birth scene) but when I asked her she said... "I can't explain it" biggest facepalm ever. She's had 4 kids! =_=U so I kinda made things up from the small amount of knowledge I had. I hope that I did it justice!**

Today was the day. Everyone's lives were changing, for the better or worse only time would tell but change was happening all the same.

Queen Retsu was in her chambers surrounded by physicians and nurses, the best in Sereitei. Whilst the King paced the corridor outside listening to her cries of pain. Isshin wanted to be inside, he really did but the physicians told him he would only get in the way.

"Queen Retsu! You must not push yet we are not ready!" A flustered nurse was flapping around her preparing goodness knows what. The queen was a very patient woman but she was in pain and beginning to get irritated. All they had to do was catch how hard was that?

What felt like an eternity of fighting her instincts to push, she was finally allowed. The queen almost felt sorry for the nurse that had chosen to hold her hand as she was pretty sure she was crushing it.

The urge to push came again and this time she followed her body's demands and pushed. The pain she was feeling was truly unbearable. It shot up her spine and across her womb. This baby was stretching her to her limits but it was over much faster than she expected as she soon heard her first born's cry. Queen Retsu only caught a glance of her son as the physicians took him away to check he was healthy. The flash of bright orange hair and flushed pink skin brought a smile to her face before the urge to push was bearing down on her once again.

Queen Retsu was unaware of how much time passed before the pain started to fade and her second son was born. The queen was exhausted but happy, she could finally hold her newborn sons. Queen Retsu's world began to turn black as unconsciousness ate at the edges of her mind, but even as her vision faded she saw the unmistakable look of panic on the physicians faces. Where was her younger son? Was he okay? The fight to stay awake was in vain as the queen passed into the realm of unconsciousness.

The King had had enough it had been silent in his chambers for some time now and he needed to know what was going on. What of his wife and sons? Where they okay? Just as he laid his hands on the door to push it open it swung open from the inside and a frightened looking nurse stood on the other side.

"Y-your majesty come quickly your youngest son he-"

The King didn't hear the rest of her sentence as he was already striding over to the worried looking physician holding a tiny bundle in his hands.

"What of my youngest son?" The King demanded impatiently.

The physician slowly turned towards him, pity and sorrow shining in his eyes as he held out the bundle. "Sir I-I've never seen anything like this...this baby...he's deformed...I'm so sorry..."

The King felt his heart tremble as he took the baby, wrapped up in a pale blue blanket, from the physician. King Isshin's eyes widened as he looked down at the baby boy who was intently staring up at him. The younger twin had snow white skin with a matching tuft of snow white hair, but what really frightened King Isshin were the child's all too observant oddly coloured eyes. He had gold irises on black

sclera, Isshin had never seen eyes like that before and it terrified him. This child was a demon and he couldn't bear to hold it a moment longer, he knew in his heart that he couldn't let his wife see him either. It would crush her. A plan formulated in his mind; this is the child he would give to the witch Rangiku. His debt would be paid and he would be rid of this demon child.

Without a word King Isshin turned from the room pausing only at the guard posted at the door to tell him to ready Engetsu. The guard nodded in response and set off at a quick pace down the hallway.

Isshin could barely take his eyes off the child as he walked. He was so... white... it freaked him out. He couldn't bond with this baby.

Before he realised it King Isshin was at the stables. Engetsu was already standing outside with a guard waiting for him. Tearing his eyes away from the observant baby, King Isshin awkwardly mounted his stallion before riding off into the night.

The King didn't get far, just far enough for the castle to be out of sight, when he came to a hooded figure in the middle of the road. Isshin pulled on Engetsu's reins and the stallion came to a halt.

Rangiku pushed back the hood of her black velvet cloak, a smile painted on her beautiful face.

"Did I not tell you I would come to you Dear King?"

Isshin fidgeted uncomfortably in his saddle but didn't attempt to answer her.

"Is that my payment?" The witch pointed to the tiny bundle in the Kings arms.

"Yes" The King handed the bundle to her and she accepted it happily, pure joy written on her face.

Rangiku looked down at the baby in her arms and her smile became maternal. King Isshin looked at her disgusted. How could she smile at that creature?

"He's beautiful. I shall name him Shiro." Rangiku gently stroked the newly named baby Shiro's cheek and he nuzzled into her touch.

The King snorted. "If that is all Witch I shall take my leave."

"No. That is all Dear King. Enjoy your son, as I shall enjoy mine"

King Isshin turned Engetsu and made his way back to the castle to do what he must. To break his wife's heart.

It was early morning when Queen Retsu awoke, as her eyes focused she noticed her husband sitting on the edge of bed holding their eldest son. A loving smile graced her lips as she gently shifted into a sitting position, catching her husband's attention in the process.

"Did you sleep well my love?" The King asked as he looked over at her, his face looked tired, worn and somehow older.

"I did darling" The Queen glanced around the room and back to her husband. This wasn't right where was their youngest son?

"Isshin..." The Queen began to speak but the King had already noticed the look of worry and panic in her eyes. "Our youngest..."

"He died shortly after birth. There was nothing to be done. I'm so sorry my love..."

The Queen just stared at her husband, tears spilling from her eyes. She couldn't form the words to express what she was feeling. Queen Retsu felt numb but it was so much more than that, the weight of her grief was crushing her. Grief for the baby boy she would never get to know, never get to love or watch grow into a man. The Queen could see her husband's lips moving but couldn't hear the words, her heartache overpowering all her other senses until... a cry broke through. Blinking a few times she looked down into her husband's arms and saw her other, beautiful son. He was crying. Wordlessly she held out her arms and Isshin placed the tearful baby into her warm embrace.

The baby boy's reaction was instant, he stopped crying and his big brown eyes focussed on his mother.

"Ichigo" The word was barely a whisper.

"Sorry?"

"I shall name him Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." A single tear rolled down the Queen's cheek as she spoke, she would love Ichigo enough for him and his departed twin and he would want for nothing.

And so the two boys set off on their separate paths of destiny. Loved by two different mothers raised as a prince and a witch's son life couldn't be more different for the brothers bound by different fates, but the ties that bind them together would not be so easily broken. It would be many years before the pair would be reunited and when they were, lives would be ended, lives would be ruined, trust broken, and the kingdom of Sereitei would fall apart. 18 years from the day the boys were born. 18 years exactly.

**I'm really enjoying writing this, I love the tender moments between the two new mothers and their sons, but just to clarify I absolutely adore Shiro so I disagree with the way Isshin treats him but I had to get him to willingly give baby Shiro away... next chapter will be snapshots into the boys upbringing possibly extended into two chapters depending on how I'm feeling. :P please review!**


End file.
